farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Greenny/7th Halloween Farm
There was some rumors that 7th farm will be desert themed or maybe Northern Farm, but it looks like zynga checked calendar and season so it most likely will be HALLOWEEN FARM!!! Only proof for these the claim is this newwitch cat found flying on a broom across internet! Now there is new halloween name- HAUNTED HALLOW, and one mor pic! On September 13th, 2012 all around the net start to popping up more and more halloween farm themed stuffs. And there is also screenshot of new farm and it looking good! One of good news is maybe returning to only land plots, and I am hoping that they will return coins since they have new points SP - spooky or scary points. Seeds Candie Corn 2-icon.png Franken Fruit-icon.png Garlic 2-icon.png Green Toadstools-icon.png Jack O Lantern 2-icon.png Phantom Frond-icon.png Specters Strawberry-icon.png Tombstones-icon.png Zombies-icon.png Worm Wood-icon.png Wolfs Bane-icon.png Trees Decorated Halloween Tree-icon.png Giant Decorated Halloween Tree-icon.png Pink Skull Tree-icon.png Giant Pink Skull Tree-icon.png Witch Hat Tree-icon.png Giant Witch Hat Tree-icon.png Ghost Tree-icon.png Giant Ghost Tree-icon.png Haunted Tree-icon.png Giant Haunted Tree-icon.png Rotten Apple Tree-icon.png Giant Rotten Apple Tree-icon.png Spooky Lantern Tree-icon.png Giant Spooky Lantern Tree-icon.png Witch Vine Tree-icon.png Giant Witch Vine Tree-icon.png Candy Corn II Tree-icon.png Giant Candy Corn II Tree-icon.png Blue Jack O Lantern Tree-icon.png Giant Blue Jack O Lantern Tree-icon.png Thorny Tree-icon.png Giant Thorny Tree-icon.png Vampire Tree-icon.png Giant Vampire Tree-icon.png Dark Bramble Tree-icon.png Giant Dark Bramble Tree-icon.png Spooky Tree II-icon.png Giant Spooky Tree-icon.png Twilight Willow Tree-icon.png Giant Twilight Willow Tree-icon.png Animals Chicken Chicken-icon.png Chicken Egg Cracked-icon.png Chicken Egg-icon.png Chicken Mystery Egg-icon.png Dark Chicken-icon.png Dark Egg Cracked-icon.png Dark Egg-icon.png Dark Mystery Egg-icon.png Pire Chicken-icon.png Pire Egg Cracked-icon.png Pire Egg-icon.png Pire Mystery Egg-icon.png Cow Horse-icon.png Foal Calf-icon.png Glow In The Dark Cow-icon.png Glow in the Dark Calf-icon.png Red Horned Cow-icon.png Red Horned Calf-icon.png Wizard Cow-icon.png Wizard Calf-icon.png Horse Costume Cow-icon.png Horse Costume Calf-icon.png Black Steed-icon.png Black Steed Foal-icon.png Dark Stallion-icon.png Dark Stallion Foal-icon.png Pink Skeleton Horse-icon.png Pink Skeleton Foal-icon.png Purple Nightmare Stallion-icon.png Purple Nightmare Stallion Foal-icon.png Frakenhorse-icon.png Franken Foal-icon.png Zebra Costume Horse-icon.png Zebra Costume Foal-icon.png Zombie Horse-icon.png Zombie Foal-icon.png Night Stallion-icon.png Night Stallion Foal-icon.png Topiary Horse-icon.png Topiary Foal-icon.png Spectral Pegasus-icon.png Spectral Pegasus Foal-icon.png Frakensheep-icon.png Gargoyle-icon.png Mummy Duck-icon.png Orange Sheep-icon.png Swamp Monster-icon.png Werewolf-icon.png Barn Owl-icon.png Bat Bobcat-icon.png Black Cat 2-icon.png Chupacabra-icon.png Creature Fish-icon.png Fire Hydra-icon.png Fruit Bat-icon.png Giant Insect Moth-icon.png Hollow Crow-icon.png Hollow Dragon-icon.png Hollow Griffin-icon.png Horned Dragon-icon.png Imp-icon.png Jeckyleandhyde Sheep-icon.png Mega Monkey-icon.png Monster Hog-icon.png Monster Lizard-icon.png Monster Plant 2-icon.png Nightmare Goat-icon.png Nightshade Dragon-icon.png Panther-icon.png Spectral Boar-icon.png Spiny Monster Plant-icon.png Three Headed Dog-icon.png Vampire Bat-icon.png Weretoad-icon.png Storage Buildings Haunted Hollow Aviary-icon.png Haunted Hollow Chicken Coop-icon.png Haunted Hollow Horse Paddock-icon.png Haunted Hollow Orchard-icon.png Haunted Hollow Storage Cellar-icon.png Monster Lab-icon.png Decorations Campsite 2-icon.png Lava Lake-icon.png Rocking Chair 2-icon.png Science Lab-icon.png Spooky Garden-icon.png Tree Fountain-icon.png Abandoned Farmhouse-icon.png Haunted Hotel-icon.png Haunted Windmill-icon.png Hovering Wizard Castle-icon.png Mausoleum II-icon.png Rundown Shack-icon.png Witches Hut-icon.png Wizards Tower-icon.png Crafting Building - Potion Shop Potion Shop Stage 1-icon.png Potion Shop Stage 2-icon.png Potion Shop Stage 3-icon.png Potion Shop Stage 4-icon.png Potion Shop-icon.png Aged Spice Cologne-icon.png Bottled Spirits-icon.png Candied Corn on the Cob-icon.png Cauldron Stew-icon.png Fire Brew-icon.png Invisibility Potion-icon.png Nightshade Sherbert-icon.png Sleep Smoothie-icon.png Vampire Venom-icon.png Viscous Vitality-icon.png Werewolf Bane-icon.png Witches Brew-icon.png Aged Spice Cologne 4 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png Bottled Spirit 2 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png Candied Corn On The Cob 4 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png Cauldron Stew 2 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png Fire Brew 5 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png Invisibility Poition 1 star Mastery Sign-icon.png Nightshade Sherbert 1 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png Sleep Smoothie 5 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png Vampire Venom 2 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png Werewolf Ban 1 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png Haunted Mansion '''Haunted Mansion '''is new multistage expandable buildind. To make it fully upgraded ypu will need 449 parts. Haunted Mansion Loading Screen.jpg Haunted Mansion Guide.jpg Haunted Mansion Finished.png Haunted Mansion on farm.jpg Gallery Haunted_Hallow_Farm_Preview.jpg Haunted Hollow Crops Grown.jpg Early Access Promotion Sign.png Haunted Hallow Early Access.jpg Haunted Hallow Free Access.jpg Category:Blog posts